Distante nostalgia & Distant homesickness &
by icecream kuraki
Summary: Serie de drabbles de este gran manga. Historias en el campo de batalla y el amor prohibido (Yaoi)
1. Aroma del té

Desde que leí el manga de Maiden rose, de Inariya, me gusto muchísimo. A pesar de que la mangaka lleva tiempo que no lo ha continuado, esta historia me sigue cautivando. Por lo que, me decidí a hacer una serie de drabbles de este manga. La inspiración va y viene, así que disfruten las pequeñas lecturas, que encontrarán por aquí.

Fandom: Maiden Rose

Título: Aroma del té

Pareja: Klaus / Taki

Número de Palabras: 304.

La humedad inundaba el ambiente, ya que la insistente lluvia se adornaba con ínfimos cristales centrífugos. El aroma del té verde que se encontraba en su mesa de trabajo, fatigaba su olfato. Cerró los ojos, como si intentara recordar alguna otra agradable esencia y le llegó la idea, de que el té de azahar era relajante. Acercó la mano a la ventana, para sentir las frías gotas bajo el tacto de su piel, observando como se acumulaba agua en la hendidura de ella y resbalaba hasta al suelo, en finísimos riachuelos. Decidió quitar la mano de la ventana y apoyo la barbilla en su palma mojada. Era un poco tarde y él sentía, que el aroma del té, invadía sus pensamientos. Suspiro levemente, al recordar que debería estar revisando sus apuntes de estudio, en vez de estar contemplando la lluvia. Pero inevitablemente, no pudo evitar envolverse en la cierta particularidad de calidez, de un joven de ojos dorados y cabello del mismo matiz, así como de su afectuosa bienvenida. Después de la lluvia, el astro lunar adornaría la bóveda nocturna, dando un cierto brillo a los árboles de Laburnum, aquella idea desfiló por su mente, ocasionando que frunciera levemente el ceño. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose cuando tendría otro encuentro amistoso con el joven de orbes doradas. No pudo evitar sentir, un temblor en su labio inferior, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, que iban dirigidos hacia su compañero de habitación. Y el té se había enfriado.

Uno no siempre se aferra a vivir de un modo tranquilo, porque llega el momento, en que uno permite que las emociones se apoderen del cuerpo y la mente, se muestre dubitativa. Porque tomas una cierta esencia, te envuelves y pides tu delirio.


	2. Opulencia

Fandom: Maiden Rose

Título: Opulencia

Pareja: Klaus / Taki

Número de Palabras: 1,028

¿Acaso las gotas de lluvia, piden clemencia?. Porque cuando se precipitan con suma rapidez, se estrellan contra cualquier cosa a su paso y resbalan con astucia, como si fueran poseedoras de ávidos recuerdos y recónditos secretos. Las gotas de la precipitación simbolizan pureza y nostalgia, no se les puede comparar con los militares que alguna vez suplicaron clemencia en el campo de batalla, que luchaban a favor de sus ideales, en los conflictos de gobierno e intereses políticos, que mueren con lentitud o con rapidez, dependiendo de las circunstancias y la tierra se convierte en un suelo maldito, por la fuerte impregnación de sus dolorosos lamentos. No hay que expresar falacias, ni necesidades, ni mentiras, solo…¿vagas ilusiones?.

El sol se filtraba por la ventana, con sus calidos rayos. La bóveda mañanera se adornaba enfáticamente con las leves nubosidades. Se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sofá de matiz cobrizo, mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de la persona a quién debía espiar, en una de las tantas oficinas de la academia militar Luckenwalde. Lentamente tomo el cigarrillo entre el dedo índice y medio, que antes se encontraba en sus labios y respiro profundamente.

El hecho de que en la conversación, se mencionara a su madre, prefirió pensar que era un viejo recuerdo para él. Y prefería que en sus misiones, no hubiera rodeos y le dieran los datos concretos. Por lo que, le expreso al encargado, que le indicara su siguiente punto de partida. Contiguamente, se levanto y sus pasos resonaran en la oficina. Fijando su vista hacia la ventana, donde notó que el suave viento se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, agitándolos suavemente. Entreabrió más los ojos, cuando vio una figura conocida en la entrada. Y pareciese, que el tiempo se detuvo por unos breves segundos. Recuerdos de la visita hacia un país lejano, la esencia de una flor y una mirada enigmática.

Retuvo el humo del tabaco en sus pulmones, aquel viciado aroma. Luego empezó a maquinar, la mejor forma de acercarse al estudiante extranjero. Días después, de que se presentara formalmente con el nuevo alumno y que se había ganado un poco de su confianza, los días pasaron rápidamente, entre las clases, las prácticas y las charlas ocasionales. Así que, quería relajarse un poco del cúmulo de pensamientos que lo asaltaron todo el día, por lo que decidió descansar un poco en uno de los vastos jardines de la academia.

Era importante relajarse un poco, tras las arduas clases. Caminando por los pasillos, llegó hasta una de las salidas y pasando por un paraje, llegó hasta a un pequeño camino de piedrecillas adoquinadas y lo siguió, para llegar a los jardines. Eligiendo uno de los tantos frondosos árboles que había, de troncos fuertes y mucho prado a los alrededores. Se acercó al que se encontraba más cerca y se sentó ágilmente, recargando su ancha espalda contra el tronco, restándole importancia a la corteza dura y áspera, que le daba ligeras punzadas a través de su vestimenta.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Sacó un cigarrillo de uno de sus bolsillos, con el encendedor. Escuchándose un sonido rasposo del mechero, para encenderlo. Sin querer, presto atención al sonido del viento, a las lejanas conversaciones y al trinado de las aves, especialmente de un pequeño pajarito. Sonrío ante tal afirmación, recargando aún más su cabeza hacia atrás. Se relamió los labios, que se encontraban resecos, dejando que el humo surgiera de ellos.

Entre su hilera de pensamientos, se le ocurrió pensar un poco en la filosofía, riendo levemente ante la idea. ¿Filosofar?, era un poco irónico, pero lo encontraba divertido, podría recordar solo un poco, de lo que había visto hace tanto tiempo. Especuló que a veces, hay que mentir para actuar bajo ciertas circunstancias, otros por necesidad, pero ser demasiado franco, en ocasiones sí puede acarrear problemas, en entramados de política. Empezaba a hacerse todo de tipo de conjeturas, una nueva forma de pasar el tiempo, dándole otra calada a su pitillo.

No se había detenido a pensar, en la mirada serena de su compañero de habitación, ni en lo agradable que era su presencia. Frunciendo el ceño, inundó sus pulmones con la adictiva nicotina, jalando con más intensidad, como si fuera un instantáneo placer, pero no duradero. Soltó una risita, cuando recordó que no estaba de acuerdo con los postulados del filósofo griego Epicuro, hacía tanto que había tenido clase de ese tema, pero aún lo recordaba. De no tener vicios, tener un comportamiento moderado y racional, de obtener el placer con la tranquilidad y reducir el impulso del deseo inmediato. Inclinándose hacia delante, para recargar su barbilla sobre sus rodillas y meditando, que irónico son a veces, los estilos de vida. Riendo nuevamente, pero con un toque de sarcasmo, pero liberador.

Pero, no puede dejar de pensar en ese joven. De que tiene una fuerza oculta, a la vez que se ve vulnerable, pero no lo es. Que tiene un gran orgullo, dignidad y sus ojos azules. Aquellos ojos, que no puede dejar de mirar, porque los considera bellos. Como una flor, que es frágil y delicada, pero al mismo tiempo, audaz y peligrosa. Todo se resume en un secreto, las flores pueden llegar a marchitarse y morir, por falta de atenciones y estrés.

La convivencia con su pequeña flor, era espinosa al principio, por la terquedad del muchacho, como si él cargara una dura presión bajo su espalda e intentara no ahogarse con ella. Pero en cada respiración, se lleva su aroma, el cual es exquisito, tanto que no puede respirar sin ella. Reparando que ya había pasado un tiempo suficiente, se levantó para volver a su habitación, sacudiéndose de sus pantalones, los restos de hierba. Cuando llegó al paraje, tiró la colilla del cigarro y lo presiono contra el suelo con uno de sus pies, para apagarlo completamente. Y entró, por una de las pequeñas entradas a la estructura de la academia.

¿Quién define los valores morales, en un campo de batalla?. ¿Por qué hay tanta ansiedad en el simple contacto de dos personas, que tienen nacionalidades diferentes?. ¿Cuándo descubres, que te traicionaste a ti mismo?. ¿Qué marca el lejano horizonte?.


End file.
